Magic & cryptids
by whiteraven95
Summary: when a cryptid was found missing in hogwarts, Zak was sent to the school to investigate. He and Harry, Hermione and Ron have to solve the conspiracy within the new students before cryptids commence battle with Ministry of Magic.
1. Trouble

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, doing his daily work. His phoenix, Fawkes, stood by his cage, howling a beautiful melody.

"Fawkes, do you think it is time to enroll new students for the new school year?" he said in a British accent. Fawkes replied in a cry.

"Thank you, my dear. You have been a great help." He continued his work until the headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the room in a rush.

"Professor Dumbledore," she sounded furious and afraid.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, how may I help you?"

"We have some critical problems with the students. There's havoc at the main hall. We need you right away, Professor."

"Well then, let's go." He took out his wand and pointed it towards the ceiling. A streak of light appeared and the next thing they knew, they were at the main hall, where all the students had gathered and the whole place was definitely havoc. The candles were lit and floating on the air; the students sat at their places and talking about the same topic—which was the main topic—without realizing the headmaster has arrived.

Albus and Minerva sat at the places and Albus stood at the centre. The other professors were already there—Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid. They looked unhappy.

Albus turned to the students whom did not notice his presence. "Silence," he muttered. No one listened. "SILENCE!" he said. The main hall became quiet and the students calmed down. "Thank you," he said.

"Can anyone please tell me what is going on here?" he asked politely. No one answered. He turned to his fellow colleagues whom were also discussing about the same topic which he doesn't know. Severus stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I speak on their behalf?"

"You may."

"Students have been attacked by unknown creatures that we could not recognize."

"Yes, Professor. I don't even know who or what those creatures are. According to my experience, none of them are magical creatures." Hagrid stood up and continued.

"Not magical creatures?" Flitwick said. "But you told us those are magical creatures."

"Not any more. I checked my books. None of them belonged to magical creatures."

"If they are not magical creatures, what are they, professor Hagrid? Could you explain?" Snape protested.

"This is not the time to argue, professors!" McGonagall scolded.

"Minerva, how are the students that were attacked?" Albus asked.

"They only have minor injuries. But they still need to stay at the medical room for further inspections."

"Are there any witnesses?"

"Yes, apparently, the witnesses are Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Sent them to my office then." He said. Then he turned to the students. "Listen up, students. I assure you, your safety is guaranteed. The doors and gates will be locked and patrol teams will patrol the area to secure no more creatures enter without permission to harm you. Whoever or whatever those creatures are, we will find them. But now, you must return to your rooms and take your rest. Classes continue tomorrow. Good night."

The students started to retreat. The brunet, Harry Potter, and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, also returned to Gryffindor common room. "What do you think about the creatures that attacked the students?" Ron asked. He looked afraid. "Will it attack us?"

"As what Professor Dumbledore said, we will be safe. Don't worry yourself, Ronald." Hermione replied.

"Based on my opinion," Luna suddenly appeared. "Those creatures are not magical. They're some kind of creatures in the Muggle world, that hidden among them and us."

"Magical creatures are the same." Harry assumed.

"But these creatures are not magical."

"And you presumed that they are—"

"Cryptids."

"What? I beg your pardon?"

"Cryptids. Hidden creatures among Muggles and us."

Ron laughed. "You're joking, right? Cryptids? What are they at all? I've never heard of them in my whole life. A joke right?"

Luna looked at him with no reply. "Ron, it's not a joke. Luna doesn't joke." Harry said.

"Okay... I knew that."

"Cryptids?" Hermione asked. "Why have we never heard of them?"

"Because, they aren't supposed to be."

"Do they have a council or ministry like M.O.M.?"

"Maybe. But one thing is positive of that some Muggles had called themselves, Secret Scientists."

"Secret scientists? Looks to me they aren't secret at all."

"Ahh...Harry!" McGonagall called from behind. They turned around. "Harry, Hermione and Weasley, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you right away."

"D-d-did we did something wrong?" Ron shivered.

"Of course not. You are such fine students. Come along." She ushered the trio. "Oh yes, good night Ms. Lovegood."

"Yes, good night."

* * *

"Ahh... Harry, I've been expecting you. And Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Do sit." Albus said. "I want to ask you something. You three had witnessed the attack, right?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"I want to know everything you know." He said as he cleared the things on his desk and took out a few pieces of paper and pen. "By the way, why are you always around when there's something happening?"

"I have been asking myself the same question for 5 years." Ron admitted.

Dumbledore smiled a little. "Now, would you please, Harry, recollect the creature's appearance. It would be helpful for us."

Harry nodded. He took the feather pen and the paper and tried to trace the creature's appearance from his memories. It would be hard but he'll try his best. Soon, he was done after finishing the final details.

"It looked exactly like a snake, but it doesn't seem like one. It looked very nasty." Harry said as he handed the paper to Dumbledore.

"And there are other creatures too, creatures which looked like cobras moving on their—tails, which doesn't seem like normal snakes do." Hermione added.

"And—they have 4 arms! Arms! Snakes have arms! And there are also flying creatures and a huge worm like one and another purple one which doesn't seem like snakes at all that doesn't have eyes. And there's also—and also—" Ron started to got nervous.

"Mr. Weasley, do calm down." Dumbledore persuaded.

"A-a-are you sure we're safe, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"I assume you everyone within this walls are safe. The professors will risk their lives to protect the students. If there aren't anymore details, you may retreat to your common room."

"Oh, wait, Professor Dumbledore. I have more details." Hermione said.

"Do speak up, Ms. Granger."

"As what the snakes that aren't magical, I believe that those are _cryptids_."

"Hermione, those are Luna-nonsense." Ron assumed.

"If they aren't cryptids, could you explain what are they? For some reason I support Luna's opinion."

"Guys, let's not argue here." Harry persuaded.

"Well, Harry, tell your friend that she was talking nonsense too!"

"Ron, I... believe Luna. She does have a point."

"I...I can't believe you believe Luna than your best friend for 5 years!"

"Ronald..."

"That's enough for today. You may return to your common room. Dismissed." Dumbledore ordered. The trio still went back, arguing.

"Minerva," Albus said.

"Yes,"

"If what the children saying are true, we need professionals in this job that involved in cryptids."

"I'll be right on it sir."

"When you're done, please inform me. I want to see the people on my own."


	2. Reports

**Chapter 2:**** Visit**

"Fisk, where are you? Don't make me use my Kur powers to sense you..." Zak said as he was searching Fisk with Komodo. Komodo growled.

"Man, he is good with hide-and-seek." Zak incidentally bumped onto Doyle.

"Hey, Uncle Doyle, have you seen Fisk around?"

"Nope, never seen him."

"I'll pay you 5 bucks to tell me where is he." Zak whispered.

"Deal." Doyle took the 5 bucks and put it into his pocket. "Whatever you do," he shouted. "Don't look at the torch closet." Then he winked at Zak. Zak knew exactly where to find Fiskerton.

He crept towards the torch closet and stood outside of it. "I'll just—" he wanted to say 'not to look at the torch closet' but Drew continued his sentence. "—stop playing and hurry to the living room."

"But mum, I just got a chance to catch Fisk..."

"No buts. Now go. We have a serious problem."

Zak moved to the living room. "You too, Fiskerton."

"Awww..." Fisk came out from the closet and moved too.

They reach the living room where Doc and Doyle were talking to Dr. Cheechoo at the screen. "Hey, Dr. Cheechoo." Zak greeted.

"Oh, hi, Zak." Cheechoo replied. "Now as I was saying, please do that for the sake of the cryptids."

"We will. Don't worry your butts off, dude." Doyle said.

"I hope so." Cheechoo was out.

"What's going on?" Zak asked with curiosity.

"There's a report of Nagas attacking—" Doc was interrupted by Zak.

"Where? If it's those Nagas again, I'll pulverize them this time."

"I'm not done yet, Zak."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, a Naga was found missing at England in a school called—what was that again, Drew?"

"I can't recall that name either."

"Hogwarts. The school is Hogwarts." Answered an unfamiliar tone. They turned around, surprised to find an old man about 60-70 years old with white hair and long white beard standing behind them. He wore a light blue cloak, a cap and a pair of spectacles.

"Who are you?" Doc asked. "And how do you get here?"

"I apologize for entering your house without any permission. I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am pleased to meet you."

"Wait—did you just said witchcraft and wizardry?" Doyle asked.

"Yes. I did. Hogwarts is a school that teaches talented and gifted Muggles which have magic powers within them."

"Whoa."

"I'm Doc Saturday, this are my family, Drew, Doyle, Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. We're pleased to meet you too."

"Yes, of course. I see that you have already known the situation."

Doc nodded. "Did Minister of Magic send you here?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" Zak asked.

Albus looked down at Zak. "My boy, you have a gift within you. A very special one. And now I'll answer your question. A creature you Muggles call 'cryptids' had attacked our school and injured a few of my students."

"Are they alright then?"

"Fortunately, yes. There are witnesses saying snake-like creatures attacked the students. Are you familiar with them?"

"Yup. They're called Nagas. Ancient serpents that lived with dark magic." Drew replied.

"Do you perhaps know what caused the incident?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We too received the same reports about them."

"One of them was perhaps missing in your school so they attacked your school to find their ally."

"Ally?"

"Yes."

"We did not involve in any kidnapping with Nagas."

"We were still in investigation, Mr. Dumbledore. We assure you that the secret scientists will solve this mystery." Drew said.

"In any way, I think that it's time for Zak to go to school." Doc said.

Zak was shocked. "What? S-s-school? You're joking, right?" Doc showed him the I-am-so-not-joking-and-take-it-seriously face. Zak gulped.

"But—"

"Zak, what is your aim?"

"To save cryptids."

"Right, cryptids. Then the one who's missing is a cryptid?"

"Fine, I'll go."

Doc turned to Albus. "If you won't mind, we would like to send our boy to your school for investigations. But of course, he will be disguised as a student there."

"It would be nice to have a new student since the school is going to enroll for more. Come, I'll show you the school." Albus pulled out his wand and cast a spell. Then the whole family disappeared into thin air.

The next place Zak found himself was on top of a cliff, which had a beautiful lake as its neighbour. He turned around to see all his family there too with him. Albus was just beside him.

"Umm... old man, I ain't see any school around here." Doyle said.

Albus pointed towards a huge castle-like building in front of them, on top of a high cliff. "That's Hogwarts. Welcome to Hogwarts, Zak."


	3. Enrollment

**Chapter 3: Enrollment**

"This is cool!!!" Zak and Fisk cooed. "Am I going to study—I mean investigate at here?"

"Of course, son. From now on, you're part of Hogwarts." Albus replied.

"Do I need to get ready for school? Like stationery or laptops—"

"We don't use laptops. We use wands and feather pens."

"What? Like ancient people?" Doyle asked.

"Feather pen, huh? I never used them before but I bet it would be pretty cool to use it."

"Cool—" said Fisk as he picked up the feather pen and licked it. Then he looked at it in disgust.

"No, Fisk, it's not for eating."

"Do we need to pay for the expenses?" Doc asked.

"That would not be necessary. The school will fully responsible for all his expenses during his stay. But I do hope that Zak will solve the mystery." Albus replied with a smile.

"Of course he will. Right sweetie?" asked Drew.

"Yup."

"Now, the hall meeting is about to start. We must hurry for the initiation." Albus said as he ushered Zak to the hall.

"Wait, what about my stuff? Fisk? Zon and Komodo?"

"We'll send your things here, sweetie."

"In the meanwhile, I'll take good care of fur ball and Jurassic here." Doyle exclaimed.

"Komodo can go with you." Doc said. Komodo growled in joy.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure there is still room for the whole family." Albus said.

"Really? Yes! Woohoo!" the siblings gathered and cheered in joy.

* * *

"Silence, students, silence!" Minerva shouted. The hall immediately turned silent. "I know you all are excited for the enrolment but you must also show discipline. You are students, not barbarians."

"I wonder who are going to enter Gryffindor." Hermione asked with excitement. "I can't wait for the initiation begins. Remember the first time we were under the hat and we were now in the same class?"

"Of course I do, Hermione. That is one of the best moments," Ron replied.

"Yes. In the meanwhile, I can recruit new members for Quidditch." Harry exclaimed. "Some of the members are too old and they're retiring."

"You're right."

"Silence!" Albus called as he entered the room. "Now as you all know, there is an enrolment for new students. I apologize we do not have time for the wisdom hat as a terrible storm was on its way."

"I wonder which group I will enter." Zak asked Fisk. He and his siblings were located at a smaller table beside Ravenclaw. The table was filled with exquisite food and Komodo was gobbling them up. The candles float at mid air and releasing their light. This had drawn Zak's attention. He was totally excited.

"There are four groups, Fisk. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Which do you think is good?"

"Hufflefuff (Hufflepuff),"

"Yeah I was betting on that too,"

"The first, James Thule, Ravenclaw." Albus announced.

"What about Ravenclaw? I like that name, just like The Claw." Zak murmured. Komodo hissed with agreement.

"Second, Clarice Lanes, Hufflepuff."

Zon howled quietly. "Slytherin? I don't like that name much."

"Third, Jacob Being, Slytherin."

"I like Gryffindor better," Zak replied. "It sounded cool."

"Last, Zak Saturday, Gryffindor. This is the last. After dismissed, the new students and their respective group leaders please come forward to see me. Dismissed."

"Ooo, Gryffindor. I was right!"

Then, at the other side...

"Did you hear of the new student of our group? What is his name again?" Harry asked.

"Zak Saturday." Hermione replied.

"Well, that was a weird surname." Ron said. "I wonder how he looks like."

"Stop fooling around, Ronald. Harry, we'll see you later." Hermione said as they both returned to their common room.

Harry walked to the principal's office. There already stood the new students, Draco Malfoy and the other two group leaders. He was considered slightly late.

"I apologize that I'm late, Professor Dumbledore."

"No worries. Come." Albus gestured. Harry walked closer. He noticed a boy with weird hair of black and white. Could he be Zak Saturday?

"Now, I do not want to start a long lecture as it was a long day. I want you take good care of the youngsters and the youngsters can ask the elders anything of school. I hope you'll have a great time during your study at Hogwarts. Good night." Albus said. The whole gang moved out of the office. The other left first and Zak and his siblings and Harry were alone.

"Hi, I'm Zak." Zak greeted. "These are my siblings—Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. We're pleased to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter. Fancy meeting you too. These are your—siblings?"

"They're cryptids."

"Oh. I didn't mean to say they're different but you are lucky to have siblings."

"Why?"

"I was an—orphan,"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know."

"Never mind that. Come, let me show you to our common room."

"Common room?"

"As you Muggles say, 'living room'."


	4. New friends

**Chapter 4: New friends**

They walked up the moving stairs and reached a huge painting. Zak was amazed by what he was seeing—moving stairs, paintings that were alive and magic. Doc would totally say 'there must be a scientific reason for this' if he's here. And Drew would protest saying that 'it's magic'.

"There's nothing here." Zak exclaimed, seeing there's no door to enter.

"Watch," Harry explained. "Fat lady, the password is 'Phoenix'. Let us in."

"Wait a moment." The fat lady in the painting said. She was holding a glass on her hand and tried to sing to break the glass. The others closed their ears. Komodo growled and Zon howled. She continued until she broke the glass by hitting it at the rock beside her. "Oh my. I do have talent for singing! You may enter,"

The painting concealed a passage door and they entered. "Does she do that all the time?" Zak asked.

"Yes. She did that for 5 years and I never see her sing nicely for once." Harry replied. They arrived at the common room where not many people gathered. The placed looked comfortable and nice. Fiskerton was amazed that he didn't realized he just passed through a ghost. It freaked him.

"Bhost (ghost)!" he yelled.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. He's friendly." Harry explained as he walked to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, we've been waiting for ages—who is this?" Ron asked as he looked at Zak.

"I'm Zak Saturday."

"I'm Ron Weasley. Nice—hair,"

"Ronald, be polite. I'm Hermione Granger. And these are—"

"My siblings. The huge gorilla-cat is Fiskerton," Zak replied. Fiskerton was staring at the fireplace. "And there's Komodo the Komodo dragon." Komodo was sniffing at Ron and then jumped onto him and ate the Fizzing Whizzbees.

"Hey, those are my last ones!" Ron yelled. "Give them back!" he chased Komodo all around the room. Hermione shook her head.

"And there's Zon, a pterosaur." Zon howled silently as she stared at Hermione. She nuzzled Zon. "Nice girl,"

Ron was still chasing Komodo until he turned invisible and tripped Ron. Ron fell on to the rug, cursing. Komodo snickered. Fiskerton stared at the fireplace and said "Ooo..." in awe. Then he turned to the sofa and sat on it, making himself comfortable.

"It's late and a storm was coming tonight. Later I'll take you to Hagrid. Come, let's take a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's a long day." Harry exclaimed. He led the way to Zak and Fisk's beds beside his. A lot of people were already on their beds, sleeping. Ron slept opposite Harry.

"Oh, Harry, you're not asleep yet," called Neville Longbottom beside Harry. He yawned. "I see you have new friends."

"These are the Saturdays. They're the new students here." Harry replied.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow during class. Good night." Neville fell onto his pillow and slept soundly.

"Well, Zak, let's call it a day, shall we? Good night." Harry said as he too fell asleep immediately.

Zak lied on his bed. "I can't wait for tomorrow, right, Fisk?" Fisk nodded agreement. Komodo slept beside Zak and Zon slept outside.

* * *

"Today is Sunday, so I'm planning to take you to buy your stationeries." Harry said. "Let's head for town. We got to be hurry since I'm taking you to see Hagrid later."

"Harry, wait up!" Hermione called from behind. She, Ron and Luna chased up to them. They stopped to wait for them.

"Harry, I thought I told you to wait for us at the common room!" Hermione shouted.

"I told Ron we'll meet at Diagon alley," Harry replied.

"Ronald!"

"Maybe I left out some details?" Ron said.

"Who is the new kid there? I am Luna Lovegood. Pleasure meeting you. I'm from Ravenclaw," The blonde girl shook hands with Zak. "And these must be cryptids. I never thought I'm going to see them in such short notice."

"I'm Zak."

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Diagon alley. First we'll reach Madam Malkin's and then Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Next at Hagrid's. Come on, we're late."

"Can we go for some butterbeer later?"

* * *

"I love these robes!" Zak exclaimed, looking at himself at the mirror. "Cool! I bet Doyle looks bad on these."

"Toooo smoor (small)," Fisk said as he wore one. That robe almost exploded.

"Oh my. I think I need to make a special order for this big guy over here," Madam Malkin exclaimed. "I'll have it done right away." She left.

"I'll take this one," Zak said. "Then next we'll get wands, right?"

"Professor Dumbledore had told me that he'll be making a very special one for you. He'll give it to you soon." Harry replied.

"Now, we're done, let's head for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Ron said.

They walked down the street to reach a crowded shop. They entered it and Zak was surprised. This is heaven!

There were potions, flying fireworks, brooms, magic candies, and lot of lots of stuff that aren't found in his world. He and Fisk cooed. Harry and Ron waved their hands at a pair of twins whom were older than them.

"Hey, Fred, George, how's the shop?" Ron asked.

"Quite good. Hey, who's that little friend there of yours?" Fred asked.

"Wow, a genuine gorilla-cat. Cool," George looked at Fisk.

"He's Zak, a new kid. You won't mind showing him around?" Harry asked.

"No problem," the twins replied at the same time. They pulled Zak and Fisk with them.

"Are you sure they will be fine?" Hermione whispered.

"Yup."

"These are dungbombs. Quite common if you want to humiliate someone." Fred said as he handed some to Zak. Zak looked at it in disgust. Fisk pinched his nose.

"Ewww.... I bet Doyle would love these. Let's explode his room with these babies when we get home." Zak murmured. Fisk giggled. "By the way, what mad that stench? It's horrible. Wait... let me guess... cow dung?"

Fred shook his head. "Alguff the Awful goblin used his sweat to make these," he sneered.

Zak put them aside. "Gross. I think.... I'll be heading to the potions' section first." Fisk spit his tongue out.

"Good point, Zak." George said. He pulled him to the love potions that were placed neatly on a pink rack. "Love potions. Effective, long-lasting, and the target will not notice he was in a spell. Have anyone on ya' mind?"

"Hey, ya' lot! You snatched me 4th customer this week! Take you own customer for your potions!" Fred shouted.

"You knucklehead, I did not! All of our customers are the same!" George retorted.

"Okay, Zak. Time to go," Harry said as he ushered him.

"Wait, I need to buy some dungbombs." Ron exclaimed. Hermione shook her head as Ron was going to spent all his allowance on those, again.

* * *

The gang reached a little hut at the middle of the meadows. Harry entered it followed by the others. A fat man with a long beard sat by the table, drinking some butterbeer.

"Hey Hagrid. I bought friends,"

"Oh, Harry, I've been expecting you. Come sit. All of you," Hagrid pulled out stools for the gang. Then he spotted Zak and Fisk.

"I knew ya' bringing friends, but not that big," Hagrid examined Fiskerton. "A Fiskerton Phantom, I see. Famous in England. Do sit,"

"Asha yi ah famous," Fisk said.

"Yes, you're famous," Zak said. "I'm Zak."

"Well, Hagrid's the name. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. I'm so glad to teach you, Zak. Butterbeer?"

They soon hear rumbling sounds of storms coming from outside. They walked out to find another storm coming. "Another storm. We got to be back fast," Hermione made a point.

"Storms are frequent lately, but nothing to be worry about. I'm sure Quidditch will be held tomorrow as usual," Hagrid exclaimed.

"What's that?" Zak pointed towards the dark, gloomy forest nearby.

"That's the Forbidden Forest. If I were you, I won't enter." Harry said.

"I'm not going to meet those spiders again," Ron said.

"Spiders?"

"You don't want to know,"


	5. Where lies the Engulfer

**Chapter 5: ****Where lies the Engulfer**

"As I presume, the Kappa is a Korean water demon," Severus Snape said.

"Korean? I thought the book says it's Japanese," Zak whispered to Harry. But he got a whip from Snape.

"Is there anything you wish to share with the class, Mr. Saturday?"

"Nothing..."

"He's always like that. Don't mind him," Harry whispered back but Snape noticed him too. He too got a whip.

"Talking in class again, huh, Potter? Five marks deducted from Gryffindor,"

The Gryffindor students in class groaned. The school bell finally rang.

"Is he always that strict?" Zak asked.

"Yup,"

"Zak, way a go there," Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Don't encourage him."

"I'm not. In case you hadn't notice, Snape didn't read Newt Scamander's book of Fantastic Beasts. That book was awesome,"

"Which class is next?" Zak asked.

"I'm guessing is Quidditch! Yes!"

"I'm sorry to say but there won't be any Quidditch today," Hermione said.

"WHAT?!" Harry's and Ron's mouths were wide opened.

"Didn't you hear? The storm was worsening. Any outdoor activities are cancelled."

"Good," Zak said.

"Why?"

"Time for some investigation,"

"What investigation?"

"Oh, right, you don't know, but don't tell anyone,"

In a dark corner.

"That boy is sent here to find that cryptid; we have to be careful,"

"Right."

"Keep an eye on him. We don't want any trouble."

"Yes."

* * *

"ZAK! GET YOUR BROTHER OFF MY FIZZING WHIZZBEES!" Ron's voice filled the air. He tried to shoo Komodo but it was not working. Komodo kept on chasing him—and Ron kept on running. Komodo even grabbed some of his cape.

"Ronald, just give those to Komodo," Hermione said. "The poor fellow's just hungry."

"Hungry? He ate all my fizzing Whizzbees! All of them! This is my last!" Fiskerton then snatched the fizzing Whizzbees from Ron and swallowed them. Komodo whipped Fisk with his tail and Ron gave him a slap. Hermione shook her head.

Meanwhile, Zak and Harry just came back from Dumbledore's office. Zak was holding a wand. "Zak, you got your wand," Hermione exclaimed.

"Professor Dumbledore used unicorn horn dust and green pine wood to make it. He says it will amplify his power," Harry said.

"I like it." Then Zak sniffed his wand. "It even has a pine scent!"

"Good, you're back. Can you control your brothers NOT to eat all my food?!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry. Komodo's hard to be controlled. When there's food, nothing could control him," Komodo growled in agreement.

"Now, it's time for some investigation. From the clues we got before, it will be easy," Zak said.

"What clues?" Ron asked, assuming he didn't join the party.

"Well, my powers temporarily couldn't sense any cryptids nearby except my siblings, but I did pick up a claw mark at the corridor just outside Slytherin's common room."

"What kind of claw mark?"

"I had checked the books. It looked like something big and sharp made those. But temporarily I couldn't identify it." Hermione added.

"The main point is, when was the claw mark made? Who had even took a creature inside Hogwarts without any notice? There are students everywhere." Harry said.

"But not at night," Ron said.

"They smuggled a cryptid during night?"

"It's possible. During night, everyone's asleep, right?"

Zak's phone rang. "What's that?" Ron asked.

"Umm... my phone... please excuse me..." Zak walked to a corner with Fisk. "Hello?"

"_Zak, is that you?"_ Drew's voice asked.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"_Oh, sweetie, I missed you so much. How are you?"_

"Uh... mum, you're calling me just to say that?"

"Rummy!" Fisk yelled.

"_Oh hi, Fiskerton, I missed you too. Of course not, Zak. There's grave news indeed. We received news from Dr. Cheechoo that someone was spotted taking some 'water' from the Lake of Engulfer,"_

"Wait... Engulfer? But I thought we cemented them,"

"_Unfortunately he managed to take some of them too. You got to be careful. Our side isn't looking good," _

"Why?"

"_You see, the first cryptid missing was a Naga. And the Nagas were pretty upset right now. We'll try our best to convince them NOT to attack your school,"_

"When did the Engulfer was taken?"

"_The suspect was found taking them this afternoon,"_

"Thanks mum, love ya'," Zak shut his phone and turned to his friends.

"What's wrong, Zak? You looked upset," Harry asked.

"We have a situation in our hands. Another cryptid, or cryptids, were missing. And the Secret Scientists saw the suspect but couldn't make out who's he."

"Cryptids? You mean more are missing?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Yeah, only they're in micro-size."

"Huh?" Ron had question marks over his head.

"Bacteria that lived in water causing the water to act like 'alive',"

"Ugh..."

"When was it missing?" Harry asked.

"This afternoon,"

"Well, there's a storm this afternoon, so I don't think our students would have done it,"

"That means someone is letting Hogwarts taking all the blame!"

"You bet,"

"Then we have to keep a lookout for any suspicious bottles with greenish water. That's our only way," Zak exclaimed.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go!"

* * *

The gang searched high and low for the suspicious bottle containing the Engulfer. They searched the bathrooms; closets; under sofas; behind pictures hanging from the wall; and even almost everyone they met during the day. Finally, they agreed to reunite at the fountain outside.

"Any luck?" Harry asked.

"Nope, not at west wing," Hermione replied.

"Neither at East or South." Zak said.

"Even at north, we couldn't find anything at all," Harry exclaimed. "Are you sure the Engulfer is around here somewhere?"

"I'm definitely sure,"

"Wonderful," Ron said sarcastically. He placed his hand into the fountain's water and played with it. But then something grabbed his hand and dragged him into the water without notice. He struggled for his friends' help. But they didn't notice.

"Where do you think they hid the bottle?" Zak said.

"It's probably anywhere. Hey, have any of you checked the greenhouse?" Hermione asked.

"Good idea Hermione! Let's go! Wait, where's Ron?" Harry looked around but still no signs of Ron.

"Maybe he left,"

"Let's forget him. Come on," Harry led the way but then there were gasps from around and there were noises behind them. A Patronus spell was released in air and gave a powerful shining light.

"Where did that come from?" Zak asked.

Then, another Patronus spell was released again and heading towards them. Luckily they dodged quickly and the spell corroded a wall.

"It came from the fountain!" Hermione yelled. Next, Ron was thrown by something from the fountain and landed in front of them.

"Why in the world you do that, Ron?" Harry asked, angry at him for casting such dangerous spell at them.

"Because of that…" he pointed at the greenish 'water' which was rising from the fountain.

"I think we found the Engulfer…"


	6. Umbridge, again

**Ch****apter 6: Umbridge, again**

"Oh. My. God." Hermione gasped. She doesn't like the looks of this at all.

"Zak, what should we do?" Harry whispered.

"I'm guessing, running is a good idea. RUN!" Zak yelled, running into the corridor and he was followed by the other three. The Engulfer was chasing behind them, engulfing any people or object in the way. People were panicking; portraits were hiding from the Engulfer.

"Wonderful," Ron said, sarcastically. "Could this day get any worse?"

"We had to find some place to hide, ASAP." Zak said.

"Rara yu closet!!!" Fiskerton yelled as he pointed at the potions closet.

"No way! Snape would strangle us if we hide in his potions closet!" Ron retorted.

"Ronald, does it look like we have a chance of living if we stay outside?!" Hermione shouted.

"Let's just fight that glob! It's just water, right?" Harry said.

Then, the 'water' carried a statue and threw it towards them but they dodged. "Correction, smart water that can throw!" Zak said.

"Let's try some spells. I don't believe that it is so strong," Hermione said as she raised her wand. "Freezio watero!" the wand let out a light that froze the Engulfer when it touched it.

"YES!" Hermione cheered.

But then the ice started to break and the Engulfer was freed. The gang gulped. "Any bright ideas?" Zak asked.

"Back to the common room! Now!" Harry shouted. They ran till the end of the staircase, where the Fat Lady lies. But apparently she was no where to be seen.

"FAT LADY! OPEN UP!" Ron shouted.

"The password is Griffin! Griffin!" Zak said.

The Engulfer was just a few feet behind them. The gang hit the portrait as hard as possible to get in but it was useless. They were finished. Just then they're about to lose hope, a Patronus spell shaped like a tiger was released between the Engulfer and the gang. The tiger roared at the Engulfer and it slowly retreated, right into a huge glass tube held by Snape. The Engulfer was then trapped, but still struggled inside the tube.

Minerva came to the gang, with eyes of concern. "Children, are you alright?"

"Still glad we're alive..." Zak replied.

"I believe Potter and Saturday are behind of this out of control 'prank'," Snape said sternly. He stared angrily at Harry.

"But sir, we did not—"

"I did not allow you to speak, Potter,"

"I believe they have their reasons, Severus," Dumbledore stood out, talking for them. "Harry isn't reckless. And besides, Zak is just 12."

"A 12 year old kid can do much more damage if he continues to follow Potter," Snape protested.

"Gentlemen, it isn't polite to argue or debate in front of children." A voice spoke. The man stood out. He wore a hat on his head and a grayish cape over him. He was also wearing a badge, writing 'MINISTRY OF MAGIC: OFFICER GREY'.

"This is bad," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"Look at his badge. He's from M.O.M,"

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"Say wha?" Fiskerton asked.

"Let's just hope this won't end in a bad way..." Ron said shakily, still frightened by his last experience.

* * *

The candles in the hall floated in the air, emitting light that shone the place. The students had all gathered at the hall and sitting at their respective tables, wondering why the headmaster had summoned them. Dumbledore was standing in front of the hall as usual with the other teachers. Harry, Ron, and Komodo took their seats.

"What's going on? It's not dinner," Ron said.

"_I think this is about the incident a few days ago..." "Yeah, I heard that M.O.M. doesn't like what happened before..." _people were starting to whisper.

"I don't know. I don't like this either, Ron," Harry replied. Komodo growled silently.

Zak, Hermione and Fisk finally came rushing to their seats beside their friends. "I had bad news." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Rumours are spreading about another new high inquisitor, again,"

"Who?" Zak asked, pretty confused.

"Again... I hate inquisitors, especially the ones who love pink and cats and TORTURING students..."

"Silence, everyone." Dumbledore finally spoke. The hall turned as quiet as a graveyard. "Thank you. As you all know, there has been an attack at the centre wing of the school. Luckily none of us are hurt. So, the Ministry of Magic had declared to assign a high inquisitor to Hogwarts. I'm sure that you'll all quite _familiar_ with her..."

"Oh no. I don't like it. Don't tell me it's her. NO!" Ron said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Zak asked.

"It's the worst high inquisitor Hogwarts will ever have. The one and only—"

"Miss Dolores Umbridge!" Dumbledore declared.

The door opened with a loud 'bang'. A gust of wind blew and a stout figure was at the door. She wore the same pink colored dress, hat, coat. Students groaned and moaned as she walked in.

"Hello, my fellow children. I am so glad to be back at Hogwarts. From now on, I'll be your new high inquisitor. I'll make sure everyone here is happy, safe and you can do your studies freely without any worry of being, 'killed'."

"NOOOOOO!!!" everyone shouted in jeopardy.


	7. Substitution

**Chapter 7: ****Substitution**

"Why... why her... WHY?!" Ron cried.

"Is she that really bad?" Zak asked, gulped after hearing all those bad rumours about Umbridge.

"She's ten times worse than Snape!" Harry exclaimed. "I bet she must have boxes full of blood quills right now, ready to use them on us."

"The worse is all those pathetic rules!" Hermione yelled. "Boys and girls shouldn't be near each other within 10 meters... curfews... ugh! I hate them!"

"I'm guessing right now she had a handful of rules ready to be hung back at the wall." Neville said as he walked by. "Ron, make sure your brothers got more firecrackers to blast them all down."

"Oh you bet they are! Maybe we should put a box of dungbombs in her office. She'll never come back for sure!"

"Be reasonable, Ron. Even though you did that, you'll be seriously offended. I don't want you to try those blood quills." Harry exclaimed.

"Yeh..." Fisk made a face when he heard the word 'blood'.

"Then what should we do? Just leave her at Hogwarts? Nothing good could come out from it," Hermione said.

"What's the worse she could do?" Zak asked.

"You don't want to know. I bet she still holds a grudge against us since the centaurs took her away. She will just make us pay."

"Guys, let's just take a rest for the night and we'll see what would happen tomorrow. I hear Quidditch is on tomorrow," Harry said.

"Quidditch is good, for putting my mind off that woman," Ron said as he returned to the boys' room.

"I shall see you tomorrow. Good night," Hermione greeted and walked back to the girls' room.

"Quidditch? What's Quidditch?" Zak asked.

"Isit sumting to eat?" Fisk asked.

"Nope, Fiskerton. It's not for eating. It's a kind of game. I bet you'll love it."

* * *

"So, Zak, are you having a nice day during your stay?" Dumbledore asked Zak.

"Yeah, pretty good," Zak replied.

"How is the investigation going?"

"Umm... yeah... we're on it."

"Well then I hope you will solve the mystery. Now," Dumbledore gave a huge package to Zak.

"What is this?"

"Open it, son,"

Zak unwrapped the package impatiently and it turns out to be a broom. "A broom?"

"Not just any ordinary brooms you Muggles use for sweeping. This is the latest transport for the Magical World."

"Transport?"

"Sit on it."

Zak did what Dumbledore said but nothing happened. "Does it come with batteries?"

Dumbledore smiled a little. "Say 'inferius'."

"Inferius?" Then the broom suddenly rose into mid-air with Zak on it.

"Good luck on flying," Dumbledore said.

"What?!" Then the broom carried Zak and flew out of the window in lightning speed.

* * *

"Where's Zak? I thought he will meet Professor Dumbledore for only a while." Harry paced up and down nervously. "As the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, I have to be punctual."

"Harry, you're over-reacting. No one will blame you if you're late. And besides, the game only starts in 2 hours." Hermione reminded him.

"But Umbridge wants each team's captain to register themselves in 30 minutes. And I have to wait for—"

"Hey look!" Ron pointed to an object flying in the air. "Is that—Zak?"

Zak came nearer and when Zak only inches from the gang, they quickly dodged and he landed on the ground in a bad way. He pulled himself up and spit the dirt from his mouth. Fisk cleared the dirt over his uniform.

"Whoa, mice landing, Zak," Ron mocked.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "Are you alright Zak?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How do you fly these things?" he replied as he carried his broom.

"No way! Dumbledore gave you the latest Moontrimmer 5000?!" Ron dropped his jaws. "I wanted that for years!"

"You want it, you can have it. Zon is good enough for me." Zak patted Zon's head.

"Look, it's those losers!" a voice called from behind.

They turned around to see a blonde boy with a few others. "Who are they?" Zak asked.

"Malfoy," Harry replied as he stared at Malfoy.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH ME, POTTER?" Malfoy called. "Or you're just ready to get your butts kicked by my team?!"

"I think yours the one ready get your butts kicked, Malfoy!"

"We'll see about that later. Slytherin wins, Gryffindor—boo!" then Malfoy caught Zak's eyes. "Hey, you're the new kid! Prepare to get your butts kicked too if you get too close with Potter."

"Why you—" Zak raised his fists at Malfoy but Hermione stopped him.

"Let's not waste our energy on these lame and small matters especially with someone unworthy of our time." Hermione exclaimed.

"What did you say, Granger?!" Malfoy yelled.

Fisk walked to Malfoy and licked his face. He gave the look of 'tastes-bad' and spit his tongue at Malfoy. "Get your filthy animal of me!" he yelled as he pushed Fiskerton away. Komodo walked in front of Malfoy and growled at him and showed him his jaws. Then he jumped onto Malfoy, ready to eat him.

"AHH! GET HIM OFF ME!"

Zak gestured at Komodo and Fisk and they both came back. Malfoy stood up and stared at them angrily. "YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR FROM THIS, POTTER!"

"Forget him. We already wasted too much time on this. Quidditch is not going to wait for us. Come on!" Harry said as they ran to the stadium. The stadium was crowded with Quidditch fans ready to watch the next fight of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Harry, you're late!" a soft voice shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Ginny, we got little obstacles on the way." Harry apologized to the girl with golden hair.

"Hello there, you must be Zak Saturday, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron is my older brother."

"Oh hi," Zak greeted.

"Harry, thank goodness you're here." Fred said. "Angelina says she's out today. Got measles. Bad case."

"Then who's playing the centre chaser?" Ron asked.

"She requested you, Harry, as you're the only one in the team knows how."

"But what about the seeker? Harry is the lightest person in the team!"

Harry turned to Zak. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Zak, would you like to be join our team and be our seeker?"

"What?!" Zak dropped his jaws.

"Zak knows nothing of Quidditch!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well he can try! And we don't have time to find another substitute! Besides the seeker's job is only to catch the golden snitch!"

"Golden snitch?"

"Fred, would you do the honours of explaining to him of everything? I got to find a suit for him. Ron comes with me. Hermione, escort Zak's siblings to the seats. We don't have time." Harry said.

Everyone went to do their duties. "But, I don't know how to fly my broom yet!"

"You got to, Zak. You must have faith in you and your broom. Now, listen. Usually the lightest member of the team and equipped with the fastest broom, is charged with searching the pitch for, chasing down and eventually capturing, the elusive Golden Snitch. Seekers are the only players permitted to touch the Snitch. When you caught the snitch, the games ends with our team wins. So the capture of the snitch is essential and important."

"So, I'm very important,"

"Yes,"

"Well, what should I do—"

A bell rang. "Too late, Zak. Try your best."

"What? It's time already?"

"Zak, I found this suit for you. I hope you are able to wear it on." Harry said.

"It belonged to him when he's 12." Ron whispered.

"Come on, Harry, it's our turn!" Ginny called.

Harry ushered Zak out with his broom. Then his phone rang. "Oh god. Wait for a while." Zak walked to a side.

"Mum?"

"_Sweetie, we got grave news. There was a report of flesh-eating flies disappearing."_

"What?"

"Zak! Time's up! Let's go!"

"Goodbye mum I love you see ya'"

"_Zak! Wait!"_ Zak dropped the phone on the ground and ran to the team.

"Now, everyone here?" Harry asked. "Get on your brooms. Ready, everyone?"

Zak gulped.

"Good. Go, Gryffindor!"


	8. Quidditch

**Author's notes: ****I'm sorry this story took ages... I got very important exam coming and now I've done with it... Please continue to enjoy my story. ^^ **

**Chapter 8: Quidditch**

Zak gulped. This is it. He never played Quidditch before and he's afraid he would mess up. He wanted to bail. But Fiskerton blocked him from his attempt.

"Fisk! I don't know how to play! Why don't you substitute me?" he asked nervously. Fiskerton shook his head and wagged his finger.

"Come on Fisk, please—"

"Zak, you're on!" called Harry.

Zak's face turned into a frown. "Wish me best luck..." he sighed. Carrying his broom, he walked to the field which was bigger and taller than he expected. The field was as big as a normal soccer field. The only difference was the audience seats. The seats were built as tall as a skyscraper, surrounding the whole field. Thousands of people act as spectators for the upcoming game, as it would be quite interesting and exciting like before.

Zak walked towards his team which was doing warm-ups so that they won't get unnecessary cramps. "This place looks just like... soccer," he said to Harry.

"It resemblances Muggle soccer, but with flying brooms, flying balls and flying players," he replied.

"Flying... I'm going to catch a..."

"Golden snitch. It's a tinier golden ball with wings."

"Oh. So I just focus on that right?"

"Yes. But be careful of the bludgers."

"What?"

"...And now we have the team from Gryffindor!" announced the host of the game. Gryffindor's supporters were cheering like mad. They kept chanting 'Go Gryffindor' or 'Gryffindor rocks'.

"That fast?" Zak was astounded.

"Get on your broom, kid!" Ron ordered. Zak did what he was told. But he couldn't make the broom fly.

"How should I start this thing again?" he uttered to himself. The game had started and his teammates were already in the air. He was the only one who couldn't fly and he was embarrassed. The crowd started to mock him. Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon and Hermione who were at the spectator seats were the only ones who didn't mock him. Fiskerton kept raising his arms in the sky, signaling at Zak to fly. Zon flapped her wings, in attempt to help him but Hermione forbid her. If Zon do that, Zak would be disqualified.

"Zak! Say 'INFERIUS'!" she yelled at him.

"That's it! Why didn't I think about it?" Zak slapped his head.

On the other hand, Malfoy was chasing the Golden Snitch. He sneered as he watched Zak humiliate himself in front of thousands. "Serves him right for messing with ME!" he continued to chase the snitch. They flew around the whole field and passed by Zak who was still incapable of flying. "LOSER!" he yelled at Zak.

"I'll show you who's a loser. INFERIUS!" As soon as Zak chanted the magic word, the broom was alive. It floated mid-air, but it wasn't moving. "Aww man, how am I gonna' move this thing?"

"Focus and think about which direction you want it to fly!" Hermione gave another tip on steering brooms.

"Ok... think... I want to go straight—" The broom seemed like heard his command and slashed through the sky like a torpedo in Zak's desired direction. "WHOA! SLOW DOWN!"

The broom kept on flying towards the spectators. There would be a huge collision crash if Zak don't make a turn soon. The crowd screamed in fear but gave a loud cheer when Zak made a sharp turn to the left in time.

"Phew..." Hermione swiped the perspiration from her face. "Your brother just loves 'surprise' people with his... talents..." Fiskerton nodded in agreement.

"Now, broom, let's get the snitch," Zak muttered. He was on Malfoy's tail as both of them were chasing the same object. Even for such a small ball, it was pretty fast. Malfoy was tired chasing the snitch. It took him ages to get that single object. But he was still quite a distance from it. And with a weirdo chasing him, he was more agitated. He sworn to win this round for Slytherin and humiliate Gryffindor.

_That ball is as fast as a rocket. But I'm faster. _Zak focused his thoughts of steering the broom faster. Not for long he was in the lead chasing the snitch, right before Malfoy. This time Malfoy was pissed off. He will not let a brat win him. Ever. In his twisted mind, he thought of a nasty plot to ruin Zak once and for all.

Zak was only a few feet behind the snitch. He stretched his hand to reach for it. _Almost there. I'm going to get it. I'm gonna' get that Golden Snitch. _The battle cries never ceased, on either side; Gryffindor's supporters roared louder as Zak was going to capture the snitch. Just as he was going to catch the ball, the crowd screamed in fear. Finally did he notice a larger spherical object flying behind him, faster than any other thing on the field.

It was a bludger, the ball that Harry tried to warn him about.

"What the—" Zak couldn't get the ball off his tail. Wherever he went, the ball followed. It was troublesome when you have to chase something and end up being the one pursued. The snitch was so close this time. He could reach it. But the bludger was always in the mood of hitting him off the broom and into a hospital. He doesn't want to be hospitalized. That would be dreadful. And his mother's nagging would start blaring in his ears. It would be very irritating. He knew his mother would be overprotective sometimes and might not let him continue with this case anymore. Then all his hard work would be wasted. He won't want that to happen.

"HARRY!" Zak yelled. "How could I get this thing off my tail?"

"Keep on flying! I'll be right there soon!" Harry replied.

As Zak was busying getting the bludger off his trail, Malfoy had overtook him and was in the lead chasing the snitch. He sneered silently.

"Something's not right," said Hermione. "A bludger shouldn't be chasing the same person every time. Unless..." she watched Malfoy reaching the snitch faster than others. "Malfoy..."

Zak kept on flying; and the iron ball kept on followed. It seemed to go on forever. Suddenly Harry appeared behind Zak and tried to lure the bludger to him. But it was useless as the bludger continued following its 'prey'. Even Harry was out of ideas. The only way is to wear out the bludger before Zak does. But the ball of iron knew no meaning of tired.

"I hate this ball!" Zak ignored the bludger and resumed on chasing the snitch. Soon, Zak was on Malfoy's left, chasing the snitch with him. To bail Zak, Malfoy attempted to bang Zak with his broom. But he failed as Zak's quick reflexes enabled him to dodge quickly. Instead Malfoy was out of the course of chasing the snitch, leaving Zak the only one pursuing the snitch.

_This time I'll get it for sure!_

He stretched his hand once more. The snitch was close at hand. He almost got it.

Suddenly, Malfoy reappeared and collided with Zak. Both of them, and the Golden Snitch, crash landed on the grassy filed beneath them. The crowd turned from cheering to gasping, and lastly silence. Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon and Hermione stared in horror as the two competitors crashed on the field.

"ZAK!" yelled the ones who were concerned of Zak's safety.

On the field, the two brooms were releasing smoke. Malfoy lied on the field, groaning in pain. His head was bleeding but not very serious. Zak was a few feet from him, bruises all over him. Harry quickly landed on the field and rushed to Zak.

"Zak! Are you okay?"

"... snitch..." Zak was injured but conscious. "Ouch..." his voice was soft, but Harry was able to hear him.

"Don't speak, Zak. You're injured. We'll get you to the nurse."

"Snitch..." he repeated. His right hand was clenched into a fist. With Harry's help, Zak stood up slowly. "I... snitch..."

"Don't think about that yet. Right now we must get you to the nurse. You can catch a Golden Snitch next time. You still have plenty of chances."

"No... nurse..." he didn't budge. Instead he raised his hand in the air and opened his fist. Right on his palm was the tiny golden object he desired of. Its wings flapped gently and circled his hand.

It was the Golden Snitch. Zak did it.

"The Golden Snitch!" The crowd cheered in madness.

"...And now I pronounce the winner of this game is none other than Gryffindor!"


	9. The bewitcher

**Chapter 9****: The bewitcher**

Lying on the bed in the medical bay, Zak played with the little Golden Snitch he caught before. It was the first time he ever caught something that was such pretty, light and fragile. As he released the snitch, it started to circle his hand until it rested once more on his palm. Never in his life had he felt so happy for such a great success. His team won the game last night just because of his capture of the little snitch. All those bruises and wounds he got due to the little snitch were worth it.

A stubby woman in a white uniform like the nurses in the hospitals reached for the file on the table near his bed. She hardly noticed Zak playing with the little snitch. As she finished filling the details of Zak's file, she inspected Zak's wounds. She kept on nodding her head, and checking the file on her hand. Zak was quite baffled. He had no idea what would the nurse do to him. Will he still has to stay in this silent medical bay alone for a longer time, or he was alright to leave the bay. He was the only patient there and he felt for once lonely and scared without anyone beside him.

"Umm... excuse me—" before he could say another word, the nurse stuck a thermometer in his mouth and pulled it out in a matter of seconds. She just nodded her head once more and gave him a nice smile.

"No fever, no infections. Only a little bruises and nothing more. Okay, you're free to go," the nurse stated.

"Really? I can leave this place?" Zak couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. Slight injuries don't mean you have to be hospitalized for days. You can go,"

"Finally," he managed to stand up and walked towards the exit with the little snitch in his pocket. He walked slowly towards the Gryffindor's common room where he was given a huge hug by Fiskerton who appeared to be waiting for him.

"Fisk, stop—ouch!" Zak yelled in pain as Fiskerton pressed his wounds hard.

Fiskerton quickly released him and apologized. Komodo and Zon too sent their concerns to him.

"I'm fine... I'll heal in days... You didn't tell mum about this, right?"

The cell phone in Zak's pocket rang. It was Drew Saturday. "Aww man. Fiskerton!"

"Rummy ask and force mi to tell... solly..."

He sighed. Even if Fiskerton didn't confess to mum, she'll know soon too. "Hello? This is Zak,"

"Zak! Sweetie, are you okay? I heard from Fiskerton that you're hurt! Are you seriously injured? Do you have any broken limbs? Do you have fever? Any infections? Do you need me to come to you right away? Do—" His mother started to nag, but he knew his mum was just being worried. Too worried.

"Mum, mum! Slow down! I'm fine. I only got some scratches. You don't have to come to see me, okay?"

"But—"

Came from the other side of the phone was his dad's voice. "See, Drew, I told you our son would be perfectly fine. Magic heals wounds quickly. He only got scratches."

"Yeah, dad's right," Zak supported his dad.

"Fine. But if you need me, just call. I'll be there faster than a rocket," Drew finally calmed down.

"So, back to business. Any updates on the case?" Doc asked.

"Well, we found the Engulfer, but not the flesh-eating flies. How you know someone caught some flies?" Zak replied.

"Dr. Cheechoo was doing experiments on those flies but lost them when a burglar robbed his lab."

"Whoa... now there's a burglar on the loose? Please tell me there's no other cryptids in his lab that were been... stolen."

"Dr. Cheechoo was still doing a report on this. We'll inform you when there are more updates. Bye sweetie," Drew said.

"Bye, mum. Bye, dad," Zak turned off his phone. "Looks like we still have to find those flies soon before someone gets hurt."

Suddenly there was a ruckus outside of the common room. The four of them rushed outside of the common room to find a group of students discussing something. Zak spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione among them.

And Malfoy, the guy who almost killed Zak and himself.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Zak.

"Zak! You're okay!" Ron cheered.

"Now's not the time for that, Ron," said Harry seriously.

"If it wasn't for you who bewitched the bludger, how could it keep on chasing Zak and not the other players?" Hermione asked Malfoy in a serious tone.

"Watch your mouth, Granger! Don't accuse me with your logic! What makes you think that I bewitched the bludger? Why don't you say that the bludger probably fell in love with that loser brat and want to give him a slobbery kiss?"

Malfoy's supporters laughed heartily like a horse.

"Hey!" Zak walked into the centre of the crowd. "Who you're calling a loser brat?"

"Look! The loser brat just came out from his medical bay. Does your wound hurt? Why don't you go home and cry to your mummy?" mocked Malfoy.

Fiskerton showed his huge fists at the Malfoy jerk, intend to hit him like a punching bag but Harry stopped him. "Fiskerton, calm down."

"In case you haven't notice, MALFOY, I won last night's match fair and square. I think you're the one who should be called a loser!" Zak retorted.

"Watch it, kid, I'll make you regret for what you've just said!"

"Don't you dare deny you have nothing to do with bewitching that bludger!" Hermione shouted.

"What proof you have, Granger?"

"I saw you reading a pocket spell book before the match start,"

"I'm just being a hardworking boy. I have a test to handle the other day. That's not much a good proof,"

"I'm not done yet. And you even read the spell book during the match when Zak had overtaken you in chasing the snitch!"

"During the match? What are you, nuts? How in the world I read a spell book when I was flying on a broom during the game? You're talking stupid nonsense!"

"You wrote the spell on your palm to let you cast the spell easy. I saw it. Don't deny now!"

"You saw it, huh? Did anybody else saw it?" Malfoy suddenly pointed his finger at everyone around him. "Did you? You? Or you?"

No one nodded.

"See, Granger! YOU are the only one who saw ME casting a spell to bewitch the bludger. It feels more like you're making this up and accuse me! Why wouldn't I be right that MAYBE you bewitched the bludger first to chase Zak so that you could frame me!"

"Fine then, you want solid proof, right?" Hermione pulled out a huge chest from the corner. She opened it and inside was the bludgers used in Quidditch. "These are the bludgers used in last night's match."

"Where did you get it? You stole it!"

"No I didn't. I asked permission from Professor Dumbledore," she showed everyone a brown-coloured paper with the official stamp of the school and Dumbledore's signature.

"It's really Dumbledore's signature," Ron murmured.

"W-why he let a snotty girl like you to follow this case? And instead of himself?"

"He'll be here soon due to some matters."

"That old guy believed what you said?"

"Yes. Because he witnessed your crime-doing too."

Malfoy's face was growing pale. He was sweating but not shivering in fear yet.

"Getting scared? He cast a Truth Spell on both of the bludgers. If the bludger is really bewitched, it will fly to its bewitcher."

The bludgers were still in the chest, but after a few moments, the bludgers started to vibrate violently. One of the bludger slowly floated in mid-air in a spooky way that spooked every witness. Malfoy had started trembling like a leaf.

"Come on; show us your bewitcher..." Hermione murmured and had her fingers crossed.

The bludger continued to float stilly in mid-air, not making any movements towards anyone. Not even Malfoy.

"Why isn't it moving?" Ron whispered.

Komodo sniffed and picked up a scent in the air. It growled at the floating bludger angrily.

"What's it, Komodo?" asked Zak. But Komodo kept glaring at the bludger and growled.

"Ha! See! The bludger is not flying towards me! That means I'm not the bewitcher! I didn't bewitch anything!" Malfoy shouted to prove his innocence.

"Something's wrong. This isn't right! Malfoy was supposed to be the bewitcher!" Hermione said furiously.

Suddenly, unexpectedly the bludger exploded into halves. This surprised everyone. The shells of the iron ball fell to the ground in a loud 'plank'. The only thing floating mid-air was a huge group of insects, making buzzing sounds with their feelers. The group of insects combined were almost the size of a normal human.

"Bees?"

Komodo continued to growl louder. Zon started to cry in fear. Fiskerton backed away in a slow pace.

"Not bees..." Zak replied in fear. "Flies. Flesh-eating flies!"


	10. Working together

**Chapter 10: ****Working together**

The crowd dispersed and ran away, trying to escape from the flies that Zak described as 'flesh-eating flies'. Hermione backed away slowly, in case the flies notice her. Zon had flown away right out of the window for safety whereas Komodo had turned himself into invisible. Fiskerton was still beside Zak, Harry, Ron and Hermione, but his face had twisted into horror. The flies were still flying in mid-air, not moving an inch. It was the same for Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered. "Flesh-eating flies? Are you joking? They look like normal flies to me! Don't you try to change the subject Zak Saturday! I'm not a fool!"

"Does it look like Zak jokes under these circumstances?" Harry retorted.

"Well I am not afraid of a bunch of little insects!"

"Uh...Malfoy," Ron trembled as he pointed at the flies that were flying closer to Malfoy.

"What? Weasley?" A fly landed on Malfoy's arm. It seemed innocent to eat flesh, but suddenly it showed a pair of sharp pincers and dug into his soft skin. As blood streamed down his arm, he shouted in pain.

Other flies smelled and tasted fresh blood scent coming from Malfoy's arm and swarmed towards him. He couldn't escape from the swarm. Suddenly something leaped onto him and pushed him down to the ground. The big green lizard named Komodo by Zak became visible again and was standing on Malfoy. Komodo opened his mouth as big as a python could open its mouth and ate every single fly that was flying before him.

"Way a go, Komodo!" cheered Zak.

Agitated, Malfoy pushed the huge lizard creature off him and squished the little fly that was devouring his flesh. "I-I don't care whatever those flies are, don't let them get any closer to me again!"

"Why? Those little flies scare you? Or they just like to eat your flesh?" Ron snickered.

Komodo hasn't swallowed the flies yet. The flies were swarming in his mouth, finding an exit. Komodo couldn't care less. He was going to swallow them soon. The flies had given up on finding an exit and settled down. But suddenly Komodo felt a surge of pain in his mouth. The flies did give up on finding an exit; now they were feasting on the interior of his mouth. He quickly spit them out without hesitation. And the flies were free.

He swore he never will eat flesh-eating flies again.

Danger wasn't over as the flies were freed from their 'prison'. Now they were starving; they thirst for flesh and blood.

"Oh great," Zak said sarcastically.

"I thought your brother eats everything!" Ron shouted.

"Now's not the time to argue, Ronald!" Hermione shouted back at him. "Any bright ideas, Harry?"

"Umm... we can try to trap them in a bottle," Harry replied.

"Easier said than done," Ron retorted.

"Ronald!"

"What do bugs hate most?" Zak asked.

"Suish?" Fisk replied in gibberish.

"Squishing doesn't help much," Ron stated as he backed away.

"Frogs?" Even Hermione was out of ideas.

"That's it!" Harry was struck by a brilliant idea.

"What's it?" Zak pointed his Claw at the flies as a warning to stay back. But the flies were still hungry for them.

"Spill it quick, POTTER! I don't want to die yet!" Malfoy pressed the bug bite on his arm to stop the blood from flowing.

"Plants! Venus-flytrap! The huge one in the greenhouse! The one Hermione accidentally cast an Enlargement Spell on!"

"So you are the one who enlarged that plant! Nice," Ron said.

"Now's not the time for praises!" Zak shouted.

"We have to lure it there!"

"But it's faraway in the other wing! I am not going to turn myself into bug bait!" Malfoy stated. "And I am not working with you bunch of losers! If you want to kill it, do it yourself!"

"Listen here Malfoy," Zak glared at him. "If we don't get those flies killed, those flies will just fly all over the school until they had eaten every living flesh available, and that includes YOU. You don't want those flies devour your soft flesh and kill yourself in such early age, right?"

Malfoy wiped away the perspiration on his forehead. "What do you want me to do?" the words came out from his mouth forcibly.

"Okay, part one of the plan," Ron said. "What is it anyway?"

"RUN!" yelled Zak with all the strength of his lungs. Harry led the way towards the greenhouse, followed by Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Zak and Fiskerton with Komodo in his arms. The trail of Malfoy's blood scent had drawn the flies' attention and the swarm pursued them.

"Are the flies following us?" Harry asked as he took a left turn. Zak looked behind. Yes, the flies were still following them.

As Harry ran as fast as he could, he suddenly halted. Hermione stopped just before she crashed onto Harry. Ron has trouble pressing the brakes and he tripped and fell with his face on the ground. He stood up, cursing. "Why in the world did you stopped?"

"Umbridge," Harry replied in whispers. "12 o'clock."

A stubby-looking lady in pink with a bearded old man in robes was just in front of them. They were walking towards them, a few meters away from Harry. And the greenhouse was still far away.

Harry couldn't afford lead the team into detention. With Umbridge in this school, they'll suffer 'blood quill detention'. Blood quills aren't nice to play or use with.

"We'll take a detour," Hermione murmured. "We'll take a huge round around west wing and then straight to the greenhouse. Now back away slowly."

Zak and the others also reached to Harry. "Turn back," Harry gestured at Zak and Malfoy.

"Too late," Zak replied as the flies were only a few inches away.

"Any bright ideas, POTTER? If I'm killed, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" Malfoy threatened Harry.

"I'll distract Umbridge and Professor Dumbledore," Hermione quickly stepped forward to Umbridge, blocking her sight from spotting Harry and the others. Harry quickly took a detour to west wing but then Malfoy stopped him, saying that they should head to east wing where there's a better shortcut. A new debate—or argument—started.

"Good morning, Miss Umbridge and Professor Dumbledore," Hermione crossed her fingers behind her back. "What a nice day today. The sky is pleasant."

"Yes good morning, Miss Granger. Now could you please excuse me? I'm in a hurry to get lunch," Umbridge glared at her and moved to the left. Hermione quickly moved to the right to prevent Umbridge from seeing anything behind her.

"Hehe... I have something to ask, Miss Umbridge,"

"What is it? Could you hurry up?"

Professor Dumbledore noticed the weirdness in Hermione. He looked straight up at the end of the corridor, where Harry and Malfoy were still arguing. Then Zak and Fiskerton pushed the two straight passed the corridor, with the big green lizard crawling desperately behind them. The weirdest thing was a huge swarm of flies was tailing them. Dumbledore had no idea what was going on, but it smelled like trouble.

"Umm... it's about the... err... homework that err..." Hermione grumbled.

"Ahh, did you mean the homework I gave you, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Huh? Err... yes; it is about the work that you gave me, Professor. I'm not sure about the Animagus chapter that you told me to find info on. Could you give me some tips?"

"You should look for answers in the library, Miss Granger, you know that. Now excuse ME!" Umbridge pushed Hermione out of her way. Hermione tried to stop Umbridge but Harry and the others were long gone. Umbridge didn't spot anything unusual.

"Phew..." Hermione wiped the sweat on her. "Now to find them..."

The gang was still running from corridor to corridor with the flesh-eating flies tailing them. Finally the reached the greenhouse and entered it. The huge Venus flytrap was before them, opening its tremendously huge mouth. As soon as it spotted the gang before them, it snapped its mouth and bent down to eat them.

"WHOA!" Zak dodged quickly. "We're not your target!"

Harry, Ron and Malfoy ran to hide behind the flytrap so that it wouldn't notice them. Komodo turned invisible and Fiskerton carried Zak with him and the hung from the ceiling of the greenhouse. As they were done hiding, the flies swarmed into the greenhouse, searching for their prey. Instead of being the predators, they became prey. In a flash the huge plant ate the flies up and swallowed the flies into their doom.

"YES!" Zak cheered as Fiskerton placed him on the ground. Harry, Ron and Malfoy came out from their hiding place. Komodo turned visible once more and grinned.

"Finally," Ron murmured. Harry had a big grin hanging from his face. Malfoy, however still looked annoyed but impressed by Harry's plan.

"Good job, Potter. You didn't get me killed," said Malfoy.

"WE did a good job," Harry corrected.

"Whatever. Don't tell ANYONE what happened today. I don't want to let anyone know that I had worked with you losers just to kill a bunch of insects," he left in a hurry.

"What?" Zak showed his fists.

"Let him be, Zak. I'm glad we destroyed those flies," said Harry.

The huge Venus flytrap gave a loud burp after digesting its meal. The gang laughed.

Hermione came barging in, grasping for air after running non-stop. "Are you guys alright? Did the flies were destroyed?"

"Calm down, Hermione," said Ron. "The main point is, did Umbridge notice us?"

"No,"

"Phew... Or else we'll be in a heap of trouble," said Zak.

"She didn't, but I did," Dumbledore appeared right before them, with a smile on his face. "You are going to explain everything in my office, right away."


	11. Drill officers

**Chapter**** 11: Drill Officers**

Albus Dumbledore had heard everything from the students sitting right in front of him. He remained silent for a while, which scared the students. To Zak, when adults remain silence after hearing to explanations, they will think up all sorts of punishments. What would Dumbledore do to them?

_He wouldn't ground us, right?__ But he looked so nice…and besides I have a good excuse. I'm here to solve the mystery, the conspiracy. Right?_ Zak looked at Harry, but he looked just as afraid as Zak was. Zak gulped.

"Hmm…"

"Umm…" Hermione spoke up bravely. "Mr. Dumbledore? Could you tell us what are you actually thinking? Your silence is bugging us."

"Hermione," Harry tried to stop her from continuing.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Do not worry. I shall not punish you," Dumbledore smiled. The kids were in relief.

"Thank goodness…" said Ron. "I thought we were toast."

"But—"

"I knew it. There is always a price," murmured Zak.

"Since the news of the INCIDENT just now, the whole school was spreading about cryptids attacking our school. And worse. A rumour about a war between magic and cryptids is about to commence spread too far. Students are getting worried. We all know those are just rumours, but the other students doesn't. At least now I know you, Zak, have help from Harry, Hermione and Ron for assistance to solve the mystery. But you MUST solve the mystery fast. Before things get worse."

"Does Umbridge knows about this?" asked Harry.

"Temporarily I gave her an excuse of having unexpected training drills around the school, example for the flies and the living water incident. But she'll not buy this any longer. If any more cryptids endanger the school, I'm afraid M.O.M will start taking over. Starting by Umbridge. I shall not cover you for long, Zak. Solve the mystery, quick. Before it's too late."

"Why?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Ronald, you have no idea what Dumbledore was talking about all this long?" Hermione sighed.

"No, but I'm not dumb. I'm just confused. It's just a few cryptids missing. But why does it involve M.O.M? And why does M.O.M is so serious about this? It doesn't make sense. At least, if the cryptids missing, it involves Zak's secret scientist thing, right? Not magic, right? You get what I'm talking 'bout? And at first why those snake-looking creatures are attack Hogwarts anyway?"

"You didn't explain to them even though they joined your investigation without any reasons?" Dumbledore asked.

"Umm…hehe…maybe I missed out that part…" Zak felt guilty instantly.

"We help Zak because he's our friend. Helping friends need no reasons," Harry explained.

"We helped him but in the end we ended up almost being killed!" Ron retorted.

"Ronald! Zak's our friend!"

"I know, but—we almost got killed TWICE, remember? That drives me insane!"

"I'm sorry…"Zak apologized with guilt. He didn't know he caused so much trouble to his friends.

"Zak, I didn't want you to apologize. I don't blame you. I just want to know what the hell was going on."

"Really? You don't… blame me?"

"We got killed all the time, thanks to Mr. Potter here, but at least for some reasons. But this time I got killed for reasons that I don't know, twice! Now could you explain, Zak?"

"Phew… I really thought you would be mad…" said Hermione.

"Yeah I would be really mad if you don't tell me now."

"Ok… so here goes. It all starts when—"

"So you mean, a snake—I mean a 'Naga' snake-napped from its home and PROBABLY brought to here because someone wanted to do whatever on it and try to frame Hogwarts for it? Man that's bad!" gasped Ron after hearing Zak's story.

"No wonder those Nagas attacked us before," said Hermione.

"And to slow down the process of the investigation, those bad guys tried to kill us with flies and water. That sounds… reasonable…" Harry tried to sound convincing. "But at least I got a clearer picture than before."

"Thank goodness you guys finally get it. I thought I have to explain it all over again for the third time…" Zak glared at Ron.

"Hey! Don't glare at me! You're the one who didn't tell us at the first place!"

"Now, are you children clear?" asked Dumbledore. He too seemed bored.

"Yes."

"Yup!"

"Yeah."

"Well then I sure you will give Zak the assistance he needs. But just to be sure, to prevent any suspicion in case anymore cryptids attack again, I now hereby appoint you, Zak Saturday, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley as Hogwarts' one and only 'Drill Officers'. If there are 'drills' happening, you will know what to do. Defeat the cryptids or the so called 'drills', and evacuate and to calm down the students. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!" the four raised their hands before their foreheads to honour their new 'job'.

"Good. Now I wish you good luck and solve the conspiracy before anything bad happens."

"YES SIR!"


	12. Captured

**Chapter 12:**** Captured**

"Phew…" Zak lied on his bed. "This is a long day."

"You said it," Ron added. "We deal with 'drills' nearly everyday. It's turning into a regular habit."

"It _is_," Harry replied. "Winter holiday is coming. We'll get a break and some time to solve the mystery."

"Winter, huh? So fast. That's means I've been here for nearly 2 months."

"I'll show you to my house. You will love the celebration for Christmas. We have a long table with the tidbits and cookies and cakes. Then everyone joins us. Hermione, Lockhart, Neville, Luna, Remus… It's fun."

"I heard there's a Yule Ball coming up," said Zak. "Do I need to find a date?"

"Yes," replied Ron. "But not Hermione."

"She's his," Harry whispered. Fisk giggled.

"I'll find someone… nice and cool," said Zak.

"Err… Zak, is your brother eating… spiders?" Ron covered his mouth as he watched the lizard scooped up the spiders crawling by the window.

"Eww… Komodo."

Komodo ignored Zak and continued his 'supper'. Even Fisk who liked to eat grubs stared in disgust.

"Why are there so many spiders?" Harry was bewildered.

"This scene looks so familiar… Harry," Ron gulped.

"It's probably nothing…" Harry was trembling like a leaf.

Zak stared out of the window. In the dark lies the Forbidden Forest, which Harry and Ron warned not to enter. He felt an eerie feeling coming from the forest. But he had sixth sense which tells him there was a huge secret lying beyond the creepy forest.

"I wonder where Zak is. The Yule Ball is about to start," asked Harry, pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, I guess," said Ron.

"There he is!" Hermione shouted. Zak wore a suit which fitted him well and a familiar and sweet-looking blonde walked beside him, wearing a pink fluffy dress.

"Luna?"

"Hi guys!" said Zak.

"Hello," Luna greeted with a voice sounded like bell chimes. "I never expected to see you guys."

"We either," Ron replied. "She's your date?" he asked with sarcasm but Hermione elbowed him in the gut.

"She's… cool," said Zak. "Let's get this started!"

"Aren't your siblings coming?" Hermione asked as she hooked her arm with Ron's.

"They prefer staying behind. Figures. They'll be fine."

Fiskerton searched the room for any available tidbits hidden under the beds of Gryffindor boys' room. He couldn't fill his stomach much even though Zak and Harry found a bucket of grubs for him. Komodo snuggled himself into Zak's blanket, trying to take a nap. Zon was circling the air outside of the room, near the Forbidden Forest. She was just having some night-flying for self entertainment until she heard a scream from the forest nearby. She thought she was hearing things until she heard another scream. She immediately perched by the window of the room and nudged Fisk with her beak. Fiskerton ignored her and continued his search until he found some Fizzing Whizzbees under Ron's pillow.

Zon hated anyone who ignored her. She immediately snatched the Fizzing Whizzbees and flew to the sky above the Forbidden forest. Fiskerton was hopping mad. He jumped out of the window and chased her until he reached the entrance of the forest. Zon landed on the ground near him and gave him his snack. He quickly gobbled them up. Zon pointed to the depths of the forest. Fisk stared right into the eerie place and trembled. He started to run away but Zon blocked his way. Then they heard another piercing scream.

"Fiskerton!" someone yelled Fisk's name. They turned around to find the fat, half-giant sorcerer, Hagrid.

"Hagreed!" Fisk was relieved after seeing someone familiar.

"What are you doing here?"

Zon cried and pointed at the forest.

"Ish ish scream," Fisk replied.

"Scream huh? I've heard nothing."

Zon was suspicious. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at the Yule Ball like the others? He was the Care of Magical Creatures professor. She nudged Fiskerton, hinting him not to trust Hagrid.

"What's wrong with ya' little friend there? Don't worry I'm friendly," Hagrid had a sinister smile on his face.

"Isha go tel Zak," Fiskerton was backing away slowly.

"I don't think that is necessary," Hagrid pointed his wand at Fisk and cast a frozen spell. Fisk was immediately frozen till his feet. Zon cried and quickly flew away but it was too late. A net came out from nowhere was thrown at her. She crash landed on the ground, taking a glimpse of her captors. 2 figures stood before her and grinned sinisterly.

"Good job Clarice," said a voice.

"James, just wrap that Fiskerton Phantom up, will you?" Clarice replied.

"Why sure," James used his wand to raise the ice sculpture of Fisk and headed into the forest.

"And _Hagrid_," Clarice turned to Hagrid. "Make sure Zak Saturday knows nothing about this."

"You got it," Hagrid walked towards the Yule ball, grinning evilly.

Komodo, who was invisible to them and hidden among the bushes, scurried to the Yule ball to warn Zak before it was too late.

**Sorry this chapter took ages. I've been busy with a LOT of stuff. And I mean a LOT. Thanks guys for reading this chapter. The new chapter is coming ASAP. Please review!**


	13. Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 13:**** Forbidden Forest**

"This is fun!" cheered Zak as he and Luna twirled around the hall. Luna giggled.

"I hope you are enjoying. I've never have this much fun except in my dreams and sleepwalking. Even though I don't remember much," Luna said with a smile.

"Ok… sleepwalking. Fisk does that all the time."

"Maybe we should join them too," Hermione suggested to Ron.

"I don't like dancing."

Hermione glared at him. "Harry?"

Harry was dateless and he was bored. "Ok… if you want." Ron glared at him. Hermione ignored him and Harry felt awkward.

"Ahh!" A girl shrieked.

"Eek!"

"Eww!"

The shrieking came from one end of the ball and getting nearer to the gang. An invisible thing crawled over the floor and stopped before them. Seeing the ones whom he was familiar with, Komodo revealed himself with Zak's claw in his mouth.

"Komodo?" the gang was bewildered. Komodo ran to Zak and pulled him by the legs of his pants.

"Whoa! Komodo what are you doing here?" Zak asked.

Komodo couldn't really talk. But since his siblings were in danger, he just dragged Zak across the floor without his permission.

"Is your brother okay?" Luna asked.

"What's wrong Komodo?" he lowered his head to ask him. But Komodo immediately dropped his Claw on the floor and turned invisible after seeing the sinister figure coming nearer to them.

Hagrid from the Forbidden forest. Komodo growled.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry greeted the fat guy.

"Oh hello Harry. Fancy meeting you here."

Komodo growled. Zak doesn't like the feeling of Komodo growling at Hagrid. Something was up.

"Hello Zak. Long time no see," Hagrid greeted Zak.

"Uh… hi." When Zak turned back to Komodo, he was already gone. "Komodo?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Err… no one," he picked up his claw and looked at Harry. Harry just raised his eyebrow, bewildered about Komodo's presence. Then Zak started to think of Komodo.

Why was he doing here? Why did he growl at Hagrid? Where has he gone to now? Zak had too many questions in his head. He needed answers. He tried hinting Harry but Hagrid was blocking his way. Something was definitely wrong. Wrong with Komodo, or wrong with Hagrid?

"Something troubling you, kid?"

"Nothing! Nothing's troubling me," he feigned. Hagrid wasn't convinced. "Err… Harry! Do you remember about the project Snape gave us? Can you teach me right now?"

"Snape's project? It's not due till next week. What's the rush?" asked Ron.

Zak was sweating as Hagrid eyes him suspiciously. He had to get out of here.

"It's not due till next week, Ron. It's day after tomorrow," Hermione retorted. Somehow Hermione seemed to get his hint. "I'll help you Zak. Let's go back to the common room. We need to discuss. Right Harry?"

Harry was puzzled. "What?"

"I'll help you too," Luna suggested. "If you don't mind."

"GREAT! NOW LET'S GET GOING!"

"I thought it's—" Ron couldn't finish his sentence when Hermione elbowed him and glared at him.

"You can just relax for today, kids. Snape won't mind if you pass up your project a few days late," said Hagrid.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. Snape will kill us if we don't get it done soon," Hermione retorted.

"But—" Ron tied to speak.

"Let's just go," she dragged Ron and Harry with her. "See you tomorrow, Hagrid." The gang quickly left.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow," Hagrid hissed.

"What was that all about?" Ron yelled after they reached the Gryffindor's common room.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Why are we running from Hagrid?" Harry was too puzzled by his friends' actions. Hermione was usually the more knowledgeable one. She must have a good reason.

"That is not the real Hagrid," Zak and Hermione spat out their suspicions at the same time.

"Bloody hell, how many punch you had today Hermione?" Ron asked her back.

"First of all, I have a sixth sense that that is not Hagrid. Second of all, drinking too much punch doesn't make me confuse."

"Komodo growled at Hagrid… or whoever that is. Komodo only growls at bad guys," Zak supported Hermione.

"Probably Komodo ate too much spiders," Ron retorted.

"I… agree with Ron. Hagrid is not a bad guy. I trust him. He is my friend for a _very_ long time," somehow Harry supported Ron.

"We're your friends for a very long time too…" Hermione glanced at Zak. "Except Zak. But that's not the point. I believe that Hagrid we saw just now is a hoax."

"So, two against two," Ron looked at Luna. "Luna, which side you're on?"

"I suggest… we look for Zak's brother. A lizard like him shouldn't wander off during times like these where cryptids are disappearing. We wouldn't like him disappear too now, huh Zak?"

"Right," said Zak as he rushed to the boys' bedroom. "Fisk! Komodo! Zon?" No one replied.

"Gee great, your brothers are playing hide-and-seek with us," Ron said with sarcasm as he sat on his bed.

"Zon's a girl," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," Ron shoved his hand under his pillow, looking for his stash of snacks. "Bloody hell! Your brothers ate my Fizzing Whizzbees, AGAIN!"

"Ron!" Hermione chided.

"Guys? Fisk? Komodo? Zon? This is not funny!" Zak was starting to panic. He loved his siblings and he doesn't want anything happen to them. Then, something brilliant struck him. He took out his Claw and focused his Kur powers. His eyes and Claw glowed in bright orange. Frantically he searched his siblings' cryptid essence around the room. They were here before but now gone. The trail has gone cold for a long time.

"Anything?" asked Luna.

The orange light died down. "Nothing…" Zak replied sadly. Where are they?

Harry walked to the window over viewing the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly he spotted a huge figure wandering near the woods. It was Hagrid. "Hagrid?" Everyone rushed to the window. Hagrid was there alright, scanning the area, and then disappeared into the forest.

"What is he doing here?"

"Told ya' he's suspicious," said Zak.

"Let's tail him," suggested Hermione.

"Oh no. Last time we ever went into that bloody forest, we were nearly eating by monstrous spiders, frightened by Hagrid's brother, chased by Umbridge, chased by a werewolf…blah blah blah…. That forest never stops to kill me," Ron stepped away sheepishly.

"But you survived," Hermione added.

"I'm picking up Fisk, Zon and Komodo's essence inside that forest. And not only that, I can sense other cryptids as well. We HAVE to go in there. They could be in danger!" Zak emphasized.

"Well then, let's go," Harry led the way. Hermione picked up some useful items in case they needed anything and Luna offered herself to join this adventure.

"Everyone listens to the kid who might lead us to our death and not the young good-looking guy who keeps telling his friends about the danger lurking in that forest!" Ron grumbled.

"Ron! Let's go!"

"Fine…"

The forest was really eerie, especially during the cold nights of winter. Zak took a glimpse into it and trembled. But his siblings need him and there's nothing in the world could stop him.

"Are you sure you're staying, Ron?" Hermione asked the boy once more.

"Yes I am. I like staying _outside _of the bloody forest, _out_ of danger. I am perfectly fine _right here_," Ron stomped the ground beneath his feet. Apparently he had issues with the forest.

"Suit yourself," said Harry.

"Good luck," Luna wished him as they went into the forest without turning back.

"Be careful, mate," Ron yelled into the forest. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Yeah we will," Harry yelled back.

The gang wandered into the forest with Zak's powers as navigation. Zak felt tones of pressure above his shoulders. He was afraid that he might lead his friends into a death trap. Or worse, Fisk, Komodo and Zon might die if he couldn't get to them faster. And then, his mum would start nagging. Mums. Being too overprotective of their only children. In this case, Drew would forbid him from any cryptid missions anymore.

If he ever survived this one first.

"I think it's around here," Zak took a left turn.

"Eww… spiders…" Hermione noticed there were billions of spiders crawling beneath their feet. They seemed to be heading into the same direction. Harry had seen this scene before. He never thought of seeing it ever again.

"We should go," Harry stopped and suggested to his friends.

"Why?" asked Luna. Zak stopped dead on his tracks until he heard heavy breathing sounds coming not far from them. Judging by his experiences, it was probably something big.

"Fisk?" he followed the breathing sounds.

"Zak! Wait!" yelled Harry. But Zak didn't stop. He was desperate to save his siblings. He finally found who made those breathing sounds. It wasn't his siblings. It _was_ something very, very big. _Very_. Lying on a rock, its eight eyes took a glimpse at the boy, making clicking sounds with its huge pincers.

"Oh. My. God," Zak's jaw dropped.

"Oh no…" Harry said as he made it to Zak. The girls reached to them and too shocked at the huge creature staring at them.

"Hello, Harry Potter. Welcome back," Aragog greeted.

**Aragog, the acromantula who tried to feast on Harry and Ron in the past is back. What would happen to Zak and his friends?**

**This is a long chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Aragog," Harry replied back. "Long time no see. I've never expected to see you again."

"Huge spider…" Zak trembled in fear. "Suddenly, I miss Munya. At least I can control that spider dude."

"An acromantula… fascinating," Hermione murmured under her breath. "But the colony of acromantulas has been established in Scotland are just unconfirmed rumours…"

"Congratulations, Hermione," Harry murmured. "You've found them."

"Harry Potter," Aragog released clicking sounds from its pincers. "I've never tried your flesh before. I wonder how it tastes right now."

Harry gulped. "I'm totally sorry, Aragog. We don't have time to spare. We're busy."

"Oh really? Don't you want to stay and have _dinner_ with us?"

"We _really_ have to go, Ara... whatever your name is, Mr. Spider," Zak was backing away. But then he noticed someone missing. "Luna?"

Hermione shrieked. Luna was in front of the deadly spider, observing it. She wasn't afraid that the spider might kill her. "You had such fine hair, Mr. Aragog."

Aragog looked at its delicious meal. "You look nice too. Nice to be eaten!" It opened its jaw ready to swallow her but Hermione was quick enough to cast a spell.

"Freezio!" The spider was frozen in solid ice. Zak quickly dragged Luna back to them.

"Never do that again! You hear me?" Zak chided her. She just nodded happily.

"We should go, before Aragog defrosts itself," Hermione led the way out of the place. Everyone agreed without doubt, hoping their journey wouldn't be their last. Zak focused on sensing his siblings which no doubt led deeper into the perilous forest. Harry and Hermione stood as lookouts while Luna was just… being Luna. It took them quite some time until Zak came to a halt. He scanned the area for his siblings but they were no where to be found. He was sure that the trail ended here. But where could they be?

Please be okay, he thought.

"Anything?" Harry asked, still looking around in case Aragog or any other mutated creatures decided to follow them. Zak shook his head in despair.

"They should be here…"

Hermione walked towards a boulder and looked up when her intuition told her to. There was something among the eerie tree branches that swayed by the ominous night breeze. The place was being gloomy. She squinted harder and spotted something wriggled among the branches. She set a flickering light at the tip of her wand, pointing it at the tall branches above her. At once everything lit up with a weak but white light. The first thing she saw was a pair of eyes as huge as an owl's. She immediately recognized them as Fiskerton's. Beside the eyes was a long and thin stick… no, she squinted harder this time. It was a beak with tiny sharp teeth protruding from it. It was Zon with her mouth tied up to keep her silent. She hit the jackpot.

"Guys!" Zak craned his neck, yelling in happiness after Hermione told them her discovery. Harry praised her for her brilliantness.

Fiskerton made some muffled voices as he was gagged. Zon wriggled to have more space for her as both of them were tangled within a net that was only fit to capture a deer, which apparently doesn't fit for the two massive-sized creatures. They were hanging 20-feet above ground which was a difficult task for the gang to free them. None of them know how to fly or have a spear or anything appropriate to cut the net loose. Even Zak's Claw wouldn't have that much length to reach them.

Oh how much Zak wished he could fly.

Hermione majorly suggested using an attack spell that could cut through anything to free them. Harry just retorted with the fact that they might hurt Fisk or Zon in the process due to the gloominess and the altitude. Luna was just looking at the net, thinking of all sorts of weird ideas to cut it. Unaware to them, Zak was trying his best to climb a tree which was a few times thicker than a few Zaks combined. His Claw pulled himself up from tree branch to tree branch but it was still not enough. It would take a whole lot more of tree branches but he reached to a stop. There were no more tree branches in his way; even if there were, those fragile ones would snap after Zak stepped on it gently. Fisk and Zon were still dangling in mid-air, a few more feet above him.

He forced himself to think. Think!

"Ahh!" he heard a piercing scream from below. He gently twisted his head downwards, afraid of losing his balance. The place was still gloomy but he could make out 3 new figures that had joined his friends. Streams of blue light were released from his friends' wands, entangled within another wave of light from the enemies. None of them were winning, he thought, which meant his friends doesn't stand a chance either. The battle continued for a few minutes, enlightening the ominous place with lights. He wanted to help, but if his friends were caught and so was he, they would be dead meat for sure.

"Stupefy!" Harry sent a flash of blue light at one of the enemies, which succeeded in stupefying him. But Harry dodged a minute late at the guy's attack spell which cut a gash through his right arm. He pressed his wound to stop the blood but that was also when he got tossed away by a new force from the enemies. He was cushioned by the damp ground and thank god, he thought, but he wasn't able to stand anymore. Something had tangled across his legs and slowly proceeding to his chest, which then he realized was a snake that was made out of the vines nearby. It barred its fangs at him that dripped of disgusting goo that struck his mind as venom. His hands weren't able to move thanks to the snake and his wand was just inches away.

Hermione took a few moments to strike the snake's head with a spell of great precision just at the right time. This had opened a huge gap for the enemies that cast her away with a wind spell (which really surprises her of how did they did that). She was flung to a tree nearby, her head throbbing from the pain. Harry quickly freed himself from the vines, wanting to help Luna as she stood alone. Luna was fortunate to have dodged every single blow but she knew that that kind of luck won't last long. She dodged another deadly blow from one enemy and ducked just in time from another blow. She was so busy dodging at the same time, she hadn't had a chance to counterattack.

"Defense won't do much for you," said a girl from the opposite. The guy beside her cackled as he was preparing for a new spell. To make things worse, the man that Harry had stupefied overcame the paralyzing and was rising slowly.

Oh no, thought Zak. He had to free Fisk and Zon fast or else they won't stand a chance. He tiptoed his feet to add to his height and flung his Claw at the net. He nearly succeeded until Harry yelled, "Look out Zak!". He stared in horror as a flash of light headed towards him in great speed, reducing his chance from dodging.

"Zak!"

**Sorry guys that this chapter took ages. I got slight complications…**

**After this chapter, I' maybe able to write another 2 more before I have to deal with year-end exams which is important to decide my grade and my chance of going on a trip. So… the ending of this story will be postponed till the end of October.**

**Oh god. Don't be mad, okay? I'll finish it ASAP. I promise.**

**Please review and thanks for reading~~**


End file.
